callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Care Package
Untitled Do NOT post about the posibility of getting a Tactical Nuke, you will be ignored. Tactical Nuke? Has it been confirmed that the Tactical Nuke can come from a Care Package? All the articles I've read up to this point say that the highest possible is the EMP. --Mitsukai Hawke 10:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I Doubt it i herd someone say that you can't get the AC130 in it but really you can. But i think there is no chance of getting it in a care package. who knows might be very rare though. SLAUGHTERER 10:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC). :You can. I got an AC-130 from it during a TDM match on Highrise yesterday. (and I was actually somewhat underwhelmed, chopper gunner is better in my opinion)--WouldYouKindly 12:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Disregard that, I misread what you said. I doubt you can get a nuke from it, that would just be an extremely easy way to win the game.--WouldYouKindly 12:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I agree, Er, I got an EMP from a care package yesterday, but it was split screen with my brother. 03:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh yah, like 20 minutes ago, I was playing online and I called in a care package right, one of my team mates beat me to it and got the preator missle so i was made lol. But when I walked up the the box it said hold square for Pave low right, so I did and got the pave low.... I was really suprised since I thought it was gone since my teamate took it. could be a glitch or maybe the person who calls it in no mater what gets a chance at it. 03:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Uhmm no it's that when you throw YOUR care package you can pick it up alot faster than anyone else but if someone else throws a care package you will be relising why its so slow. and thats the reason why its so fast for you when you pick up YOUR own care package but not fast to pick up from someone elses. SLAUGHTERER 08:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC). Yeh, I noticed that a couple days ago. It's a lot longer when taking someone elses care package. 22:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) this is unconfirmed but i think that the longer you use the care package and emergency airdrop perks, the worse the perks dropped get. maybe its just a coincidence but i've been using them both extensively over the past few days and the last five or more care packages i got were all uav's or counter uav's. including my most recent emergency airdrop which contained an extremely underwhelming 3 uav's and 1 counter uav. has anyone experienced anything similar? i'll repost this in the emergency airdrop discussion page. 04:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, it's just luck. I've had days where I get nothing but UAVs, but today I got several airstrikes, countless predator missiles, a Pave Low, and an AC130.--WouldYouKindly 04:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : :In one mach, The 3 care packages I got were EMP, AC130, and Pavelow! 19:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) With me, whenever I get a high kill streak like an AC130, Chopper Gunner, or EMP. The next 10 or so I call in after will be something low like you said: UAV or counter UAV. I think they build up steadly. 03:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) maybe i was just getting really lucky earlier because everytime i called it in i would get at least 3 good ones (airstrike and up) and now i continually get 3+ uav's or counter uav's. like today i called in my care package and emergency airdrop and got 4 counter uav's and 1 predator missle. maybe i'm just unlucky but i'm having a lot of trouble with it. in fact i've actually switched killstreaks because of how bad its been. 04:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *Lol, look what I just found: Yes you can, and the game code proves it. ammo 17 uav 17 counter_uav 15 sentry 12 predator_missile 12 airdrop_precision_airstrike 11 airdrop_harrier_airstrike 7 helicopter 7 helicopter_flares 5 (this is the PaveLow) stealth_airstrike 5 helicopter_minigun 3 ac130 3 emp 1 nuke 0 You'll note that the Care Package and Emergency Airdrop kill streaks are missing from this list. This is because you can never get a CP or EAD from a CP or EAD. If it was impossible to get a Nuke from a CP or EAD then it would be missing as well, but it's clearly on the list. The 0 simply means that you have less than .5% chance of getting it, so the game rounds it down to 0 when you check the variables. /quote. I like it!T3R 21:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't convince me really, for all we know that 0 could mean anything from 0% to 0.5%, as you said. Nice find though.--WouldYouKindly 22:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :i was playing in a lobby less than a week ago, a friend of mine got a nuke through the carepackage. -guest The nuke needs removing from this list, it has been confirmed several times by IW including 402 on his twitter that the tactical nuke cannot be gained from a care package. 13:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) On the Tactical Nuke section of this site it says that Infinity Ward has confirmed that you CAN get one from a care package or air drop. Naturally one of these pages are wrong, but which is it? Obviously if you could get a Nuke it would be extremely rare, but until we have solid facts that are the same throughout all sources, it can not be ruled out. -Guest (thepanzerschrec) ::That was just vandalism. Check the recent history to see if the sensitive information was changed in recent edits. If so, take the information with a grain of salt. -Nogert 08:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i know you cannot get a nuke from a care package, but there is a 0.02% (roughly) chance of getting it and i think it should be listedPrprince 21:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) can someone change care package+emergency airdrop pages to protected to stop all the 100%,50% nuke vandals? i hope you guys are saticfied (sorry for the spelling) with how i put in the little blurb below the percents of getting diffent killstreaks. It saticfies both agueements, and is important to be in there since there is a chance of getting a nuke in the PC code, but in reallity u cant get it.Prprince 21:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) okay this article is wrong. i JUST played a match where NOBODY had more than 15 kills and i got nuked. interesting note though: i still won the match because i was first place, and there weren't enough people for him to kill to get him above my score. you CAN lose even though you launch a nuke, and you CAN get it from a package. :Really? We should trust you, instead of a developer? No, no I don't think so. TNT LotLP 10:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) whoever put that infinity ward said no nukes in care package is an IDIOT. nobody in my game had even above 20 kills, and there was a nuke called. :I don't care about your game. It doesn't HAVE to be a care package. No pic, didn't happen. TNT LotLP 09:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :There is a JTAG now that lets you get a nuke in a Care package... sadly. Don't know consoles its for, just have seen vids of it one PC I wish this arguement would just be over already, too many people are talking about it, like my friend, his friend, then the whole damn table joined in! It says on the top, DO NOT POST ON THE POSSIBILITY ON GETTING A TAC NUKE, IT WILL BE IGNORED. (sorry for the caps.) Fireball5 14:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Killstreak I know the care package shouldn't give you a kill streak, however at one point I called in my CP got a Pavelow which got 4 kills and my emergency airdrop unlocked, I had had no deaths during this time and no deaths before calling my CP (K:4 D:0) and the only kills were the Pavelows, posible glitch? (Xbox 360) - RASICTalk 00:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Has this happanded to anyone else? - RASICTalk 00:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Another similar thing happanded again, I got a Pavelow, legitmently which got 2 kills, which should have given me my chopper gunner, but did'nt. any ideas if this is a glitch, and I didn't die before, or while my pavelow was active. - RASICTalk 00:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Anything? - RASICTalk 00:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Following the recent patch, all issues with perks and killstreaks were fixed. Care packages count for nothing on the killstreak chart. Playing on PS3 I have personally never heard of that happening. Maybe you got lucky or just got 4 kills without realising it? T3R 21:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :4 kills without realizing it... Nope I know they were my Pavelows as I was snipeing and no-one came into LOS, anyway according to the pavelow page it's a glitch, I have the 360 version and I'll remember it for my next pavelow CP. - RASICTalk 23:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Pavelows are glitched, the normal one gives 1 kill toward killstreak and the crate one gives you as much you score with it. Sekelle 21:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Shooting down Is it actually possible to shoot down the little bird before it drops it's package? And if you do, does the package blow up with it or does it get dropped wherever it was shot? :Yes, it is possible to shoot down the helicopter, but doing so will NOT stop the package from safely dropping to the ground to be picked up. --Railer 505 08:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) yes you can shoot it down and it will stop the person from retriving it No, it will just fall down. TNT LotLP 22:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :The care package still falls down whenever I shoot the care package thing, because it takes too long to get a lock on it before it drops the package.Crimmastermind 22:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You can't get a lock on the little bird, you have to shoot it down with bullets, LMG recommended. It's pretty pointless and the odds of you seeing one, and shooting it down fast enought that the package lands near you are pretty low Actually, it is possible to get a lock on. I did it and destroyed the little bird before. 19:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Problem My edit button's stopped working. Someone please undo the vandalism please. Doc.Richtofen 16:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Tip for Dropping Crates Not sure if this should be in the "callsign" section or not but.... For anyone that is looking to obtain the ”Dropping Crates” or “Heads Up” callsigns…. This is how I managed to earn them. All you need to do once you have earned a CP is find yourself one of them annoying, camping sniper that thinks he is in a good sniping spot or any camper that is not watching his back. For obvious reasons, this will probably be best and easiest to do on open maps like Afghan and Wasteland where snipers are much more prevalent and overhead obstructions are minimal. If you haven’t figured it out yet, throw your smoke on said sniper/camper and wait for your new callsign to arrive. Yourking2b 09:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC)yourking2b The infinite care package glitch. Can we please take this down? I know we are trying to be informative but until this is patched we should keep people from learning how to do it. MoxRavager 13:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Why? People have the right to know, as it's more unfair if a select few people know. -Guestperson The less people know the better, don't put it up, if it leaks too much something as easy to accuire as care package will ruin multiplayer.Roadkill931 22:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tactical Nuke possible ?? I'm German, so please don't blame me about grammatical errors. http://www.imagebanana.com/view/72nj1fv7/codmw2m20100201174735.jpg I just hear that a care package was called, but i didn't see the content. mfg luett PS: Atombombe = tactical nuke :D PPS: Version: 1.0.180 - now its 1.0.182 (date: 04.02.2010) Very convinceing.... Prprince 21:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Wind affecting drop location? Hey! I just called in 2 care packages in the outside area on Highrise and they both dropped in ridiculous places far off the marker...It seems quite accurate on other maps though. Did anyone else notice that? Does it behave differently when calling it in inside of the building and letting it fall through the roof? If this gets confirmed we might add it to the wiki. Best regards and keep up the good work! It doesnt, because the wind is the same every match Lt. Col. Gen.Cain[[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] 01:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) --- Ok, thanks for the answer. It was really odd, never experienced that before... TACTICAL NUKE IS POSSIBLE IF! There is chance to get a tactical nuke from care package, but not in regular matches. I just went to tdm but it loaded into somekind of capture the flag. Some use care package and there was care package with tactical nuke on bridge on map underpass. I was trying to get my screen capture to start but it wouldn't. That mode thing gave me 4k exp per kill. Srry for that I dont have any proves... Oh, and the announcer said arena... Finlandomg 17:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, Pics or it didn't happen. 17:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that there was a tac nuke in a care package, but only because it was modded in. So no, it doesn't go into the article. Imrlybord7 17:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) definitely a hacked server. Must have been a glitched lobby. . 19:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) page edits I'm really sorry if this sounds stupid or naggy, but can there be page edits to this article??? There's a lot of run-on sentences here and its making me all confused, and possibly others. the helicopter that drops off the care package is more than likely a chinook rather than a sea knight as those were used during vietnam 03:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC)unregistered contributor chinook / sea knight debate I find this hard to believe that this subject still stands. In the reveal multiplayer trailer, when the helicopter drops the care package, one can clearly see the difference between a Sea Knight and a Chinook. The fuselage sections on the sea knight are stubby and small, and only at the rear end, whereas the chinook's follow the fuselage's length, so i do not understand this. Also, saying it is this or that because it was used during a period isn't the only justification. there no wind on highrise its just the care package bouncing and hitting off the the cranes above you as its dropping down. Care Package at 5 kill streak? I was wondering your thoughts on Care Package being at a 5 kill streak in BO. I think they should have kept tradition and used an Airstrike, but a Care Package at 5 kills? It almost CERTAINLY would have been 4 if Airstrikes were at 5, both are much more suitable. ~Yellow~ Add me on Xbox-YellowRiolu 19:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Carrier Speed In the Gamespot interview, on of the things mentioned about care packages was that the carrier flies in slower, allowing you to take it down, causing it to drop it on the spot. This should be added to the article. Thunder9092 01:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) CP in Black Ops Is there no friendly kills with care packages any more? someone lay under one in the hour long video i think and the cp just bounced off him. Black Ops: Wrong Reward In a carepackage I earned, it dropped and showed the Valkyrie Missile icon, and when I went to capture it, it said it was Valkyrie as well. However, when I went to use it, I hear "Counter-UAV up!" and see the clacker come up that you see when you call one in. Looking at it in Theater, I see that the icon changed from Valkyrie to Counter-UAV at the ''last second. The hell is that? That's some bug. One I never encountered in MW2. i am new on mw3 and dont no how to lay a care packege please help me!!! Valkyrie First Then magically switches Oh, also you can see another bug: Enemy that killed you having his perks still appear on your screen. That happened until I got out of that game lobby. TheFedExPope 08:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think Valkyrie Rockets icon remained from previous Care Package, like loadscreens of maps on PC. 08:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Might be. I had quite a few Valkyries today. TheFedExPope 08:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Care Package from Care Package So I was playing on Jungle and near the burnt our houses I managed to steal an enemy care package. To my suprise it came up saying Care Package. I went to use it and sure enough it was a care package flare... Only got a resupply but still. Anyone else had this? Ain't got pics as I was on Xbox and it completly passed my mind. it seems to be in mw3 that care packages dont contain ammo anymore only the other killstreaks 22:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) well it's not many but it is videos on the youtube on people trying to get a N-uke care p. and they got it. i belive it, but do you ? :Obviously fake, IW has even stated that you can't get a nuke/MOAB from a care package. [[User:Yefpatterson|''' Pat']] [[User Talk:Yefpatterson|''Hugz for GIR?]] Vinyl Pat ''The Mixmaster'' 06:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) MW3 Care Package Chart -- Odds and Probabilities I've made a video about MW3 Care Package Odds, and I would like to feature it in the video section on this page, but I don't know how to add it myself. Can someone show me or do it for me please? Also, not to sound arrogant or anything, but I think this video is one of the best on the internet, so if possible, I would like to have it listed as a first video in the appropriate category. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WvVxSuObIw Thank You. Ju Juitsu 21:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I think it would be better to add a list or something, like in the MW2 section. I'm Commander Shepard and I should go 21:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Why it is so ironic? http://jurorski.deviantart.com/art/Dashie-and-Care-Package-300374689 ( 16:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC)) Black Ops II Black Ops II combat probablities would be nice 03:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC)